


Tie Up Your Hands #3

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

初夏悄然来临了，整座城市无声步入梅雨季，第一场大雨剥开艳阳与湛蓝的天空，像一盆被打翻的水一样倾泻下来。天气预报惯例失灵，毫无准备的市民在雨中狼狈地涌入地铁口。

放学后四个人一起乘地铁回家，随着人流被推进地铁，地铁门关上了，形成一个拥挤的、高速移动的沙丁鱼罐头。密闭的空间内人们胳膊擦着胳膊，身体贴着身体，化妆品、香水、外卖与信息素在头顶汇聚成一股极其刺鼻的味道。他们四个在刚进地铁后不久便被人群冲散了。见一和展正希抓着同一根扶手柱，靠在一起说着话，像任何一对关系亲密的玩伴。展正希看起来对见一的聒噪极不耐烦，但他的眼眸深处是沉静而柔软的。

贺天呢。

鸡贼的贺天寻了角落一处好地方，死角隔出一小方天地，摩肩擦踵的人群挤不到他。他靠着车壁，双手抱臂环在胸前，姿态悠闲得十分可恨。看见不远处淹没在人堆里被挤得摇摇晃晃、向他怒目而视的莫关山，他甚至还很好兴致地招了招手，是寻常人家召唤自家宠物狗一般的招法。

莫关山满头雾水，响应贺天的召唤，艰难地在像橡皮糖一样紧密相贴的人堆里拨出一条路，一路在此起彼伏的抱怨声中走向贺天。贺天气定神闲，甚至看着莫关山狼狈地朝他走来的模样勾起嘴角。他的眼底有和展正希相似的柔软，只是莫关山正忙着跋山涉水，没有看到。

小天地里加入了另一具躯体，地方便不那么宽裕了。贺天为免莫关山被人挤到，干脆把他揣进怀里，压到了自己和车壁之间，替他尽可能隔绝出一点能畅快呼吸和小幅度活动的空间。

“叫我过来干嘛？”莫关山瞪着贺天。

“看你在那边被挤得难受，我心疼你一下啊。够体贴吗？”贺天脸上又浮起那种漫不经心、真假难辨的笑容。

“……个屁。”莫关山抿着嘴，别扭地说道。

他觉得自己又开始头昏脑涨了，并非因为空气里犹如西瓜的腥气一般的汗味，而是因为压在他身前的贺天极具压迫性的信息素。这是一个年轻、高大的Alpha在靠近未被标记过的Omega时近乎本能的勾引。

莫关山侧过头企图呼吸一些新鲜的空气，可是体温依然开始上升，他的眼神不受控制地在贺天的唇与喉结之间流连。

地铁到站停下，一些人出去，更多人挤进来。贺天堂而皇之地往右边挪过去一些，肩膀因此与莫关山的蹭在一起。他将右手穿过莫关山的侧腰，撑到车壁冰凉的铁皮上，两个人在无人注意的角落形成一个与拥抱相似的姿势。贺天身上的味道因此更浓了。

这味道像择人而噬的藤蔓一样缠绕住莫关山。缠他被雨水打湿的发尾、缠他瘦削的腰、缠他修长的腿和股间的性器。两个人相差无几的身高为贺天提供了便利，他只要稍稍低头，他们灼热又甜腻的吐息便交织在一起，在狭小的空间里分享彼此呼出的空气。

莫关山在alpha的信息素中感受到了如同溺水一般的窒息。他拉直了脖颈，艰难地呼吸着，贺天却忽然低下头，将脸埋进莫关山的颈窝，伸舌从下至上缓缓舔舐了一下莫关山的脖颈。

莫关山神色惊变，立即捂着脖子哆嗦着躲开：“我操，贺日天你他妈又发什么疯？”

贺天的两只胳膊撑在莫关山两侧，将他罩住：“别动，”他低语，“你没闻到吗？你身上信息素的味道浓得都能熏死人了。那边……那个alpha已经盯着你看很久了。”

莫关山差点气得跳起来：“操！你以为这他妈是谁的错？”

“我的，我的。我也没想到自己对你的诱惑力有这么大啊。”贺天埋首在莫关山白皙的侧颈处低笑道。

“你去死吧！”莫关山挣扎起来，“你他妈离我远点我就什么事都不会有！”

贺天站得四平八稳，纹丝不动。他拉着莫关山转了个身，让莫关山面向车壁背对着他，有力的手臂从莫关山身后穿过，牢牢把人箍在怀里。他撩开莫关山后颈的碎发，露出omega散发着诱人香气的腺体。

莫关山的信息素一点也不甜腻，是微微发苦的草的清香，带着一点薄荷清爽的凉意，很特别，令人上瘾。贺天用鼻尖缓慢地摩挲着莫关山的腺体，贪婪地嗅着他身上的味道。属于omega最敏感的地方被外人触碰，莫关山不受控制地发起抖来，心中陡然升起来自本能的恐惧和不安。他试图躲开贺天不合时宜的亲昵，可贺天根本不给他一丝一毫躲避的机会。

“别怕……莫关山，别躲我，”贺天将唇瓣贴在颈后那块皮肤上低声说道，“只是一个临时标记，可以帮你遮住一些信息素的味道，过一阵子就没了。让我标记你吧……好不好？”他受不了任何人觊觎他的omega，哪怕只是眼神也不行。

莫关山此刻如果回头，一定会被贺天的表情吓到。那双狭长的眼睛里露出贪恋且渴望的光，是野兽捕获到猎物之后想把其彻彻底底地标记、占有、撕碎、然后吞吃入腹的原始欲望。他撑在莫关山身侧的手紧紧握成拳，指节发出脆响，小臂的青筋因过度施力而暴起。但贺天可以忍。他耐心、温柔地安抚着莫关山，将一个又一个轻柔却滚烫的吻印到他的后颈上。莫关山错觉后颈被贺天唇瓣灼人的温度烫到发痛，后背感受到对方低声说话时胸膛的振动，他在贺天的安抚和亲吻中逐渐平静下来。

贺天察觉到他紧绷的身体开始软化，便立刻伸舌舔了舔他后颈的位置，然后毫不犹豫地——张口用力咬了下去。

“啊……”后颈被尖利的犬齿刺破，血珠滚出来，立刻被贺天吸吮舔掉。属于Alpha的信息素迅速从腺体侵入莫关山的身体，莫关山在疼痛中咬着自己的手背低叫出声，可是那一瞬间的阵痛过去之后，便是铺天盖地的快感。两个人的信息素在体内融合，莫关山对贺天的渴望从来没有比此刻更加强烈过。想要被紧紧地拥抱，想要被亲吻，想要被贯穿和填满，想和他的alpha更亲密地贴近，然后交换更多体液。这些可怕的欲望在他身体里疯狂燃烧，摧枯拉朽，他无措地攀住贺天的手臂。

贺天满意地闻着两个人融合到一起之后的信息素，揩去莫关山眼角溢出的泪水，亲昵地亲吻他的耳朵，含住耳垂轻轻撕咬，用下流色情的方式舔弄耳廓。阵阵水声在莫关山耳边响起，他的耳朵迅速染上一抹红，像果实熟透后糜烂的颜色。

“耳朵这么敏感？你还真可爱。”贺天笑着又亲了亲莫关山烧红的耳朵。

莫关山声音喑哑地从喉咙里挤出一声滚，但贺天一点也没有生气。终于标记了自己的小豹子，他此刻的心情不能再好了。他餍足地轻哼出声，又亲了一下莫关山腺体上的牙印，右手也绕到了莫关山身前，借着书包的遮挡伸进他宽松的运动裤里。

贺天摸到湿得一塌糊涂的内裤和翘起的性器，顿时轻笑出声：“你硬了？”

“我操！滚！别他妈碰我！”莫关山奋力挣扎，最难堪的一面被悉数暴露在贺天眼前，他羞耻得恨不得立刻砸碎面前的窗户从地铁里跳出去。

他们两人从刚才开始的动静便有些大，旁边断断续续有人看过来，可莫关山浓烈的信息素被贺天的遮盖得一干二净，旁人便只看到两个穿着校服推推搡搡好像在争执的高中生，于是又无趣地移开眼神。

贺天的手还放在他的裤裆里，莫关山一动也不敢动，被这些探究的目光看得浑身肌肉都僵硬起来。贺天在视线的死角处伸手拍了拍莫关山的屁股：“别紧张，他们看不见的。”

“你快给老子把手拿出去……”莫关山放低音量，带着隐忍的怒气对贺天说道。

“嘴硬什么，你这里被我碰一下，激动得都流水了，”贺天握着莫关山的性器，上下套弄起来，“后面呢？后面是不是也湿得厉害了？”

莫关山本还不觉得，但被贺天一说，后面没有得到抚慰的空虚感便愈加明显。穴口持续张翕，渴望着被什么东西填满，黏腻的体液几乎顺着腿根流下来。两个人融合在一起的信息素将他们环绕，在莫关山自己都没有意识到的时候，他不知不觉间调整了站姿，腰部向前压去，臀部微微翘起，前端性器追随贺天手指的同时，濡湿的后穴也下意识向身后人寻求着安慰。

柔软的臀肉在胯间来来回回地磨蹭，贺天呼吸一滞，终于明白了什么叫玩火自焚。他就是。

场地限制的缘故，贺天只能小幅度地抚慰莫关山的性器，这一点点快意对此刻的莫关山来说犹如隔靴搔痒，反而将他连日积攒起来不得满足的空虚推到了最高顶。他抓着贺天小臂的手不断收紧，只觉得自己变成了一块不断吸水的海绵，永远看不到饱涨的那一刻。

地铁即将进站，高峰期过去，车厢内的人在慢慢减少。莫关山有些焦躁——如果再不结束，他们两个挤在墙角的暧昧动作就很有可能会被人看出端倪。

贺天“啧”了一声，随即借着身后陌生人向门口挪动的动作，又往前迈了一步，将莫关山死死卡在他的胸膛和车壁之间。alpha的气息顿时像一张细密的罗网，将莫关山罩了起来。莫关山深吸一口气，鼻尖，每一寸皮肤，甚至每一个毛孔都这股熟悉的，令他安心又次次诱他失神堕落的味道填得满满当当。四肢软得厉害，本能驱使他向身后温热宽阔的胸膛靠过去。贺天从善如流地搂住莫关山，滚烫的双唇贴上他的耳廓，用犬牙轻轻撕咬起绯红的耳尖。

“怎么这么骚，不碰你后穴就射不出来么？”贺天低笑道。

莫关山咬紧牙根，身体小幅度地颤抖着。羞耻和愤怒烧得他连后颈都泛上了一层粉色，腺体上新鲜的牙印随着他抖动的幅度也活了过来，看起来像一只振翅欲飞的绮丽蝴蝶。

贺天配合套弄对方性器的节奏，开始用自己鼓胀的下体模拟性交一般一下一下顶弄起莫关山，隔着两层外裤都感觉到了那处湿热的温度和穴口一张一翕的挽留。莫关山瞪大眼睛，虽然没有实质上肉贴肉地接触，但是由于贺天腰部孟浪狎昵的动作和信息素的诱导，他承受着在后穴不住磨蹭的火热且陌生的力道，竟产生了自己真的在被贺天操弄的感觉。

感受到莫关山身体愈发明显的战栗，贺天及时移开撑着车壁的那只手，转而捂住莫关山的嘴，将他的呻吟尽数堵回喉咙。

“嘘……乖乖的，别再出声了，你难道想让全车厢的人都看过来吗？”贺天附在他耳边哑声说道。

莫关山半阖着双眼，睫毛上挂着泪珠，艰难地摇头，脑海里却下意识浮现出那样的场景。在这趟地铁里，在无数陌生人面前，他被自己的alpha压在车壁上，强势且粗暴地贯穿和占有。身前金属铁皮的温度冰凉，可身后紧紧箍着他的肉体却火热滚烫。他们的信息素融合到一起，体液一塌糊涂地弄湿交合的地方，淫靡又下流的水声和肉体拍打声回荡在车厢里……

贺天粗重的呼吸声贴着莫关山的耳廓响起，alpha情欲满载的声音低沉好听极了，一股电流蹿进莫关山的耳蜗，像丢进面粉厂的打火机，将不断积压的快感顷刻间点燃爆发。烈火像烟花一样在莫关山体内炸开，酥麻的快感一路从后脊攀升至每一寸大脑皮层。他呜咽着射在贺天的掌心。

贺天愣了一下，随即抵着莫关山的后颈低沉地笑起来。

”宝贝……你撩得我都快发情了。”贺天声音低哑，忍不住伸出舌头舔舐莫关山的耳朵。舌钉在耳廓上狠狠刮过去，就像莫关山梦里梦见的那样。他在高潮的余韵里的抖得更加厉害了。

贺天拿出一张手绢，擦干净莫关山乱七八糟的下体，又擦干净自己的掌心，然后若无其事地把手绢收回裤子口袋里。他扶着莫关山的腰让对方转过身来，与其面对面相视，眼睛一寸不移地紧盯着那双依然湿润的眸子，同时抬起手，舔掉指尖残留的，莫关山的精液。

莫关山喉结滚动着，后脑死死抵住身后冰凉的铁壁，闭上了眼睛。

“我等着你来找我。”贺天在他耳边说道。

地铁呼啸进站，预备下车的乘客从他们身边蹭过纷纷涌向出口。贺天放开莫关山，很快被推挤着消失在人潮里。

 

tbc.

===============  
贺总攻公共场所磕炮耍流氓的行为是不值得提倡的，请搭嘎严格遵守乘客守则，文明出行，不要辣单身狗的眼睛，靴靴！  
ps：下章本垒打，贺总攻脱裤上山。（我最期待的画面出现了.jpg）


End file.
